Deluge
by Silvermist76
Summary: He always took the rain as a sign of weakness, as a sign of tears. He hated both of them.It didn't help that it always rained on his birthday.But he was used to it now, or so he thought.


**Disclaimer: GA does not belong to me. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>And when it rains on your parade,look up rather than down. Without the rain, there would be no rainbow<strong>._

**_G.K. Chesterton_**

* * *

><p><strong>~(*)~ <strong>

**Deluge**

_**~Silve**r**mist76**_

It was raining on the 27th of November.

Like any other normal day in November, it was raining. The mist of the rain pattered above a quiet alcove which brought among the scent of the freshly wet earth. The soft 'swish' of the wind could be heard and so could the distant roar of the thunder. It wasn't pouring though, just a gentle drizzle, yet it was enough to completely hamper a certain raven haired boy's mood.

It was Natsume Hyuuga's 17th birthday.

Natsume sighed as he came back from taking a shower. He had hoped the rain would stop by the time he got out. Most of the times, he just shrugged it off as an unavoidable omen. It _always _rained on his birthday. There were no exceptions. Even on the day he was born, it was pouring in Wakayama. In fact, he was born exactly on the same day when Typhoon Kent hit Tokyo. So the rain was quite inevitable. Luckily, he _hadn't _been born in Tokyo. If he had, then he probably wouldn't have been at Alice Academy for his 17th birthday.

He always took the rain as a sign of weakness, as a sign of tears. He didn't like shedding tears. He absolutely _loathed _crying. He often wondered _how _people could cry, why they would do such an atrocious act. Coudn't they just glare at some object like he did? Or burn something like he did when he was in pensive mood?

No. He never got why people cried. It was always a topic which he could never quite fully understand.

Sometimes he wondered_ why_ it rained on his birthday, why he couldn't have just _one _normal birthday, devoid any rain .It was a lost cause now. He knew that it would always rain on his birthday. He even knew there was no point in wishing for it to stop. It _never _did. At least, not on the 27th of November.

"Natsume!Open your damn door!" came the shrill yet manly voice of Koko, " Open it or else I'll tell everyone what you were thinking a few seconds ago!"

That had got Natsume's attention. _I swear you'll be a dead man Yome if you tell anyone, _Natsume growled in his head. According to Natsume, the only thing worse than rain were _mind-readers._

"All right, I won't tell a soul! Just open the door!"

Natsume grunted as he got up to open the door. There was absolutely _no _privacy at Alice Academy, even though he lived in the Special-star dormitories.

"What do you wa-" he started but was cut off when Koko shoved a muffin into his mouth.

"Happy 17th Birthday Natsume!" Koko yelled, " Ruka said that it wasn't a good idea for me to come this early in the morning to wish you, he said that you'd get pissed but I thought he was just acting all prissy. I mean _everyone _knows how much you love blueberry muffins!Especially the ones from Lotti's! So I got you like a whole pack of them, but I-"

"This is exactly why _Ruka_ is my best friend."

That got Koko to stop mid-rant. He chuckled nervously, "Does that mean you changed your mind about the muffins?I could get those chicken rolls you like instead."

"No, I haven't changed my mind about the muffins.I just don't like it when people shove it in my mouth."

"Koko!Whatever you're about to do, its not a good idea!"came a voice from the other side of the corridor, "Just don't-"

"The damage has already been done Ruka." Natsume murmured as he wiped the crumbs off his mouth.

"What did he-"Ruka panted finally coming into sight, " Oh," he said as his eyes fell upon the half eaten muffin in Koko's hand, "Let me guess. You shoved the muffin into his mouth?" he asked turning to Koko.

Koko grinned sheepishly,"It sounded like a good idea to me."

Ruka shook his head, "You honestly don't even _know_ Natsume. It's pretty surprising that he didn't burn you yet."

_I'm going to shove 10 red chilles down your throat, lets see how you like that._

Koko winced,"Uhh...hey Ruka!Give Natsume _your _present!"

"Right, about that.I don't want anything."

"What?"

"I said I don't want anything."

"But its your birthday today!"

"It's _raining._"

That one word was enough for Ruka to understand that Natsume was in one of _those _moods again.

"It's about _her? _Isn't it?" Koko asked.

Natsume clenched his jaw and went back into his room. He then took his tv remote and flopped down onto a couch next to his bed. He flipped through the channels absently,ignoring Koko's question. Koko confirmed it as a yes.

"Come on," he said turning to Ruka,"We were supposed to meet Inchou about..the.._project."_

"Yeah, you go ahead.I'll be there in a few minutes."

Koko nodded and then turned around in the other direction. He started whistling absently, his hands deep in his pockets. He looked over his shoulder and gave a small jerk towards Natsume as if saying "Talk to him, make him understand."And then he continued on his way.

Ruka waited till Koko was out of sight, then he spoke, " Natusme, it wasn't your fault you know?You couldn't have done anything to prevent _that_ from happening."

Natsume's eyes were still glued to the television screen in front of him while he said," No.I could've. You weren't there so you don't know what happened,"he ran a hand through his hair, "Go on, go meet Inchou and start preparing for my 'surprise' birthday party."

Ruka shook his head as a small grin appeared on his face, "Things can never be kept from you, now can they?"

A hint of a smirk appeared on Natsume's features,"Not my fault you people are _so_ predictable."

Ruka chuckled, "Well, I guess this is my cue for leaving then. You're going to come to the party right?"

Natsume rolled his eyes, "Of course not."

"Oh come on Natsume!You're 17!That only happens once!"

"I'd like to see you partying on the first death anniversary of your sister."

Ruka cringed, he hadn't expected Natsume to be so blunt about that. He knew it pained him, his younger sister was murdered for god's sake!Of course he wouldn't want to celebrate anything, let alone his own birthday. A lot of people had been lost during the Alice War and Aoi Hyuuga was one of them. Ruka didn't know exactly _how _she was murdered. All he knew was that her body was never found..

"I'm sorry. Of course you wouldn't want to celebrate."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Okay then, I..umm..well if you need anything Natsume, you know I'm always here."

"Yes.I know."

Ruke nodded, "I'm going to meet Inchou.I"ll see you later allright?"

Natsume shook his head, "Actually I think I"ll be heading out for the day, I just want to be alone."

Ruka sighed, he couldn't argue with Natsume, especially not when his mind was set about something. So he just shrugged,"Just came back before 7, Mikan will definitely kill you if you miss cutting the cake, she made it herself."

"That cake would probably just kill me anyways."

Ruka snorted, "Well believe it or not, Mikan's culinary skills have improved quite a lot."

Natsume merely grunted.

"I'm going now then. Bye!"Ruka called as he headed out of the door, "remember to come back-"

"By 7. Got it ."

Ruka winced, he didn't like the way Natsume had said that, it was almost as if he was planning to..._never come back_. Maybe it was just his imagination, but Ruka could've sworn he saw a tear slide down Natsume's right cheek.

**~()~**

Mikan Sakura was not happy. Infact she was absolutely _furious ._ She had spend 6, _yes 6 whole hours_, baking a cake for Natsume. She would've finished in just an hour or so, but Sumire and her stupid cat dog alice decided to drink up all the milk. So Mikan had to run to Central town to get more milk. When she came back however, she had discovered that Anna had _accidently_ spilled all the baking soda on the floor. So again she had to take a trip to Central Town to get baking soda. And now, that her cake was done, Natsume had not shown up! The nerve of that boy! She tapped her foot impatiently,"Did you tell him to come at 7 sharp,Ruka?" she asked.

Ruka nodded. "I did.I even told him that you made the cake."

"You did what?"she screamed, "Rukaaa!Now he's not going to come for sure!"

Ruka shrugged, his eyes a bit sorrow,"Well he's not in a good mood today."

Mikan snorted, "When is he ever in a good mood?"

"Oh Mikan, cut the boy some slack, today is you know, 27th November."

"Umm yes, Ruka I know today is Natsume's birthday. It's exactly why I baked a cake." Mikan replied , "Honestly, when he comes, I'm going to _kill_ him. I don't care if it his birthday today. Wait,it's not a crime to die on your birthday, right?I'm sure loads of people have died on their birthdays.."

Ruka slapped his forehead, sometimes Mikan was far too dense for her own good. Sure it helped him and Natsume when they were 11, but now it was getting ridiculous.

"It's the first year, since.."

"Oh my god. Shit!" Mikan exclaimed, her eyes widening, "I totally forgot!I'm such a horrible person!Ruka, do you know where he is? I need to talk to him."

Ruka shrugged, "I have no clue."

"Northern Woods!"screamed Koko randomly, as he came into view. He was holding a croissant in his left hand and a can of coke in the other.

"Really?"Ruka asked his eyebrows furrowing, what in the world was Natsume doing in the Northern woods?

"Read his mind" Koko winked.

"Hey did anyone see Hotaru yet?" Mikan asked as she began to search for raven haired girl,most probably sitting in a corner." Aha! Found her!" Mikan yelled as her eyes landed on a girl, who was( obviously) busy with some new kind of invention.

"Hotaru!"Mikan yelled while she made her way towards her. She noticed that Hotaru was wearing a dress, which was pretty strange. Hotaru hated wearing dresses, she often scoffed at Mikan's choice of clothing as Mikan usually wore dresses with flowery prints.

Hotaru looked up, her face was twisted in an annoyed scowl. "What do you want now, baka?"she asked, holding a screw-driver in her perfectly manicured hand.

"Can you give me that thing you made?Umm I forgot the name, but it tracks people." Mikan said as she fumbled nervously with the button on her blouse, Hotaru hardly ever let Mikan even _touch_ one of her inventions, so letting her use one was out of the question.

"You mean the Peoplefinder764?"

"Yeah!That one."

"Here,"Hotaru pulled out a small torch like object from her purse and handed it to Mikan, "Just press the first button and type in Hyuuga's name, and it'll show you where he is."

"Thanks!"Mikan beamed as she took the small machine from Hotaru, she was quite shocked when Hotaru let her have it, she didn't even have to give her any Rabbits! "Wait why is that in your purse?"

Hotaru smirked." I knew it would be useful for today."

**~()~**

Natsume glared at the tree in front of him. He wished he could burn something or someone..but he couldn't .The stupid rain would just extinguish the fire. He was leaning on the trunk of a random Sakura tree he had found, it was not his Sakura tree, it was a diffferent one. He looked up at the grey sky and sighed. Ruka said it wasn't his fault that..that..Aoi.. But it was . It was _all _his fault. If only he had been stronger, quicker; Aoi would've been here with him. His father was absolutely devastated. Natsume was the only family he had left now. They didn't even have a proper funeral for her.

"Natsume!"

Natsume nearly groaned. He knew that voice, he would probably always remember that voice. He squinted his eyes, trying to look for the person it belonged to. He spotted her, she was running, holding some sort of flashlight in her hands and a bag was dangling from her shoulder .She wasn't wet. Natsume scowled. Stupid multi-alice user. He then got up and headed deeper into the forest, he didn't want to talk with anyone right now. _Especially not her._

"Natsume!Wait up!"cried the voice again.

Natsume started walking faster he was about to jump over a rock when his foot got stuck on the ground. He narrowed his eyes, his gaze darting towards the brunette standing a few yards away.

A grin was plastered on her face, "Thought you could run away, now didn't you?" she asked, smug.

Natsume rolled his eyes."Do you have a death wish Polka?"

Mikan laughed, the sound was like high pitched bell. He hated the way she always made him feel like snapping."You wouldn't kill me."

"Maybe I can.I have a strong urge to burn someone right now."he said looking at Mikan, making his intentions quite clear.

"Nullifer,"she said pointing to herself, "You always seem to forget that I can't be burnt."

Natsume hated how she was a nullifer."Why are you here?"he asked flatly.

Mikan took a few steps towards him."You can't keep bottling up your emotions like this."she replied.

Natsume didn't say anything.

"I know it's a tough time,"she continued," but honestly, Natsume, leave the past behind you!Aoi wouldn't want to see her brother like this on his 17 birthday!She would want you to be happy. She would want you to have a chance at life since she couldn't,"she took his hand,"She would definetly not want you to mourn over her throughout your life."

Natsume looked at Mikan, like actually looked at her. Her hazel eyes were full of emotions as she spoke to him, she was chewing on her lips,she only did that when she was nervous. The hand which was not firmly clapsed with his, was fiddling with her hair, pulling and placing a few strands of her hair behind her ears, her cheeks were flushed, probably due to the fact that she was running and one dimple could be seen on her left cheek. His heart quelched. She was beautiful.

"Natsume?"she asked a questioning look on her face, "Were you even listening?"

Mikan turned to look at him and was quite surprised when she saw his eyes were glistening. He then closed them. "Sometimes I wonder if all your foolishness and naiiveness is just an act or not. Now I know that it isn't. You truly are absurd."

"Moron!" she exclaimed while she punched his arm.

Natsume smirked, his wet hair was all over his face."Remove your shield alice, it's not fair how a baka like you gets to be dry."

"I believe I don't need to."Mikan pointed towards the sky,"It stopped raining."

Natsume smiled " Come on, lets go to that retarded party you fools organized."

"It's not retarded Natsume!We put so much effort into it!"

"Nah, it probably is. Anyways I'm not going to eat the cake, it might kill me."

"You bloody bastard!I spent 6 hours making that thing!Wait,"Mikan shuffled through her bag,"Aha!I knew it was a good idea to get a piece."

"Mi-"

"Happy 17th birthday Natsume!"she laughed as she shoved a piece of her wonderful cake into Natsume's mouth.

Natsume scowled,"What is up with you people?First Koko now you?"

Mikan shrugged, "Come on admit it, you like the cake."

"I like chicken rolls."

"We have those at the party!Now come on, "she grabbed his arm "Let's go. Everyone's waiting for you."

As Mikan led the way, Natsume smiled a small smile to himself. Maybe the rain wasn't _that_ bad...as for crying...well..everyone cries. Don't they?

* * *

><p><strong><em>A review would be nice :)<em>**

**_~Silve_**r**_mist76~_**


End file.
